A Hinny Ever After - At Last
by mollywritesthings
Summary: A simple Hinevra oneshot for my wonderful friend Hamdi on her 16th, in which Harry and Ginny finally get a moment together without interruptions. Rated T, but bordering on M.


_**I don't often write oneshots, but here is Hinevra for my twin on her sixteenth! Hinevra is literally my HP OTP, so this is a joy to write, and hopefully a joy for the wonderful Hamdi on her birthday, as she deserves it –**_

"This will never not be weird." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You… coming back to the Burrow after work. _Work_."

"You're going to need to find a job soon." Harry pointed out. "Now you've left Hogwarts."

"She needs to get her NEWTs first." Hermione burst into the room. Harry had been sat cross legged on Ginny's bed since he had finished work; perfectly innocently, except the beast inside of him had been thinking otherwise. An entire year after the war had ended, an entire year after the death of Voldemort, and he had only just managed have the talk he planned to have with Ginny. Just seeing her face was enough to remind him of all that was good in the world, and just seeing the light brown eyes that were full of brightness, mischief, boldness and hope, however it was not often Harry was able to enjoy the presence of Ginny alone. Ginny shared a room with Hermione, and Harry shared with Ron, and what with the numerous brothers Ginny has, as well as a grieving mother who can't let her daughter out of her sight for longer than an hour, it was hard to find the right moments.

Ron had cautiously followed Hermione into the room, squinting his eyes in case he saw something he didn't want to see and grimacing slightly at the very sight of his sister and his best friend.

"Thanks for reminding me." Ginny grimaced.

"You have to think about them, we should be receiving our owls soon! I am _sure _that I failed that question on the Skin Ailment Cures in the Potions theory exam, can you remember what you put? Oh no, and that one on…"

"Hermione, you're giving _me _a headache, and I haven't even taken my NEWTs." Ron groaned. Hermione looked at him in disbelief and Ron quickly put an arm around her. "But I'm sure you got Outstanding in everything. Full marks, even."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in a mixture of annoyance and amusement, whilst Ron turned back to Harry and Ginny.

"You two had better not been up to anything."

"We weren't, and even if we were, we're both of age and so it would have been fine." Ginny frowned at her brother and Harry tried to hide the enjoyment he got out of Ginny and Ron's conversations. He also found Ginny pretty sexy when she was arguing.

"Not while I'm living under the same roof as you." Ron irrationally huffed.

"It's not like we'd get a chance to, anyway." Harry muttered, shrugging in minor irritation. Ginny nodded earnestly, not attempting to hide her frustration one bit.

"Ron, let's go." Hermione said pointedly to her boyfriend. "You said you'd be okay about this, now let them have some time together."

Ron continued to glare at them, but then he sighed.

"Fine. I'll go." He nodded at Harry, as if it was a silent nod of approval, before leaving the bedroom with Hermione. Ginny, who had stiffened whilst she was on the defence from Ron, relaxed. Harry grinned at her.

"The nerve of him!" Ginny shook her head.

Harry decided that if anytime was best to announce his idea to Ginny, it was then. His ears reddened as he braced himself.

"Um, Ginny… I, um, well… you know what I was saying earlier, about not getting a chance to… you know?"

"Hmm?" Ginny tried to hold back a smirk, which only discouraged Harry.

"Well… I've been an Auror for a year, and you've left school, so, um… why don't we find a place? A flat, or something."

Ginny, evidently, was not expecting that. Her eyes widened in surprise. Surprising Ginny Weasley was not an easy thing to do – the last time he managed it was when it became apparent he wasn't dead, only thankfully this wasn't as dramatic. His only worry was that his red-headed love would say no.

But Harry needn't have stressed over the idea of Ginny disagreeing.

"Merlin's beard, Harry! Yes. I think it's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Yes! And, I've been trying to keep this secret, but I have something to tell you."

Oh Godric. Was she pregnant? No… they hadn't done it yet. Was she ill? She _looked _her normal, radiant self…

"I had a try-out for the Holyhead Harpies a month ago… I've been called back for another one, which I went to a week ago, but I think it's looking good, Harry."

Harry was positively amazed, and couldn't help but beam at Ginny. His girlfriend, a professional Quidditch player.

"Ginny, that's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Good." Ginny smiled, and Harry recognised the smile. It was the smile Ginny always gave him before she granted him the best kiss of a lifetime, and she didn't disappoint.

Her lips met his, and the monster in his chest roared with happiness. He smelt the flowery waft that he had come to find the most appealing smell on earth, and before he knew it her hands were in his hair, and he was pulling her closer to him. There was something between them that had never been felt before, and Harry soon worked out what it was when he realised that one of his hands was against the small of her back, and the other was on her chest. She broke off the kiss, and for a moment Harry was sure she was going to get annoyed, but the contrary.

"We're going to do this, then?" She muttered, twirling her finger over his top.

"No." Harry shook his head, unable to stop himself grinning. "Don't know what you mean, Ginevra."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and pushed him down on the bed, wrapping a leg over him and had her hands on his shoulders. Harry, too, raised an eyebrow, before he pulled off her T-shirt and began to kiss her neck.

What happened next was fairly obvious, and afterwards, they both lay next to each other, trying to catch breath.

"Happy belated 19th."

"Happy early 18th. Does this mean I don't have to get you anything, now?"

Ginny turned to him, and Harry saw something in Ginny he rarely got to see. Vulnerability. He saw it in the Chamber of Secrets, when she lay dying at the feet of Tom Riddle, he saw it slightly when he broke up with her after Dumbledore's funeral, but it was speedily replaced by determination and pride at what Harry was planning to do, and he saw it when her brother died. He saw it a few times throughout the year that followed, but here it was again.

"Harry, just having you _here_, alive, safe and lying next to me in bed, is enough for me. After… after everything… that is more than enough. A lot more."

Harry stared at her, his heart beating fast. He loved her. He really did. Nothing mattered more than Ginny. Nothing. He gently kissed her on the forehead.

"You were the one thing that kept me going during that year. Still are. You're everything."

They stared into each other's eyes, green into light brown, when finally, their moment of emotional intensity passed. Ginny's loving smile turned into a cunning grin.

"You wait until Ron hears our plans. He's probably going to be worse than Mum."


End file.
